User talk:Leekduck
Hi, welcome to Zelda Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Shade Link page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Murchadah (Talk) 09:38, September 5, 2009 Yes. I was with Griff, CC, and Baltro on the shoutbox several days ago. Then Griff started talking about this user who's name started with S, and gave a few things that were a little similar to stuff about me. I then calmly spoke to him about it, and Griff said he was leaving. He then began to start acting like I drove him away, even though I only DISCUSSED about it. Then I went to Richard's talk page to discuss this and see if Griff could stay and if he could ask him to stop going around the place talking about me. Then CC and Baltro came and started calling it an argument, even though it was a discussion with Griff. I was then reported and blocked for a year. I then went to stal wiki, and Mekkai, the owner of it, blocked Joe for a few days there, to keep him from getting to us there. Mekkai was then blocked INFINITELY for that on ZP. I then changed the block on Joe to infinite just in case. After that, Joe started saying I was trying to "publicly shame him", even though I was not. He then changed the block on me to infinite(banning someone because of problems on another wiki is against the rules, unlike mine, which was to keep him from bugging us there), and started gathering up with Baltro, Bek, and Triforce to go to stal wiki and annoy us there. Baltro then started spamming talk pages with a picture of a mouth sticking their tongue out and rude words around it insulting whoever was looking at it, as well as making pages on stuff like the Uterus, pregnancy, etc. and that same picture. I then blocked Baltro for vandalism and spamming, which he was doing. Joe, even though I was not his problem anymore, continued to try to get me a global block. He then started talking about it to Catherine Munro, a wikia staff member. He started telling her stuff that was worse than it really was or it was untrue, like saying I once "plotted to usurp him", or that I always tried to "publicly shame him", or "I tried to lower the admin's powers", or "I have received more than 20 warnings". He then started saying there was "so much more she should know about me". Does that kind of stuff sound like me? No, I am not asking you Joe. He also left out the details about what HE was doing to ME, as well as leaving out the reasons I argue with him. Here is what I really did. When he said I plotted to usurp him, what I was really doing was trying to convince him to stop treating everyone like dirt. For the publicly shame thing, i have no idea... For "lowering the admin's powers" thing, I don't know either. The "20 warnings"; I have received MUCH less warnings than that. The "know more about me" thing: She should actually learn more about HIM. Want to know how I was edged this far? Cause Joe kept provoking me and causing me to argue with him, because one day I was sick of how he was treating me and others, so I spoke up against him. UberPhoeb, who is a now currently inactive admin agreed with me, and when we proved Joe should cut it out, Joe had been trying to get back at me ever since, or so it seems. If you are reading this Joe, I know you know this is true. Deny all you want, but you are the one causing all this. I use to respect you, Joe, now look where you brought me, just because me and others stuck up against you.--Shade Anyways, if Catherine DOES believe him, you can still find me on YouTube. There is no Peacock irc. I just checked Hey, would you like me to design a sig for you? Just tell me what you want it to look like, and I can show you how to use it without having to type in all the coding each time you sign.--'Shade' 19:36, October 28, 2009 (UTC)